1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a method, system and computer program for verifying a user signing a document.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recent developments in law have allowed so called “electronic signatures” or “e-signatures” to have legal effect. An e-signature can be used in place of a physical signature. For example, a person may give an e-signature by typing their name between “/” characters, such as “/John Smith/”. So called “digital signatures” are also known; a digital signature is tied to a digital certificate. The digital certificate is unique and is used in a cryptographic process to verify that at the time of signing the person was in possession of the digital certificate. Entry of a password to access the digital certificate may be required before the digital signature is generated. Neither electronic signatures nor digital signatures can verify that the person giving a signature is the person who they claim to be.